tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel Fontaine
'''Ariel Fontaine '''is a sorceress who possesses extreme strength. She is part of the main line, and is the sister of powerful battlemage Seth Fontaine. This makes her the daughter of Raphael Fontaine and Erys. Amarie and Fionn Fontaine are from her generation. Ariel is the reloaded equivalent of Sariel Fontaine. She is Seth's younger sister instead. Biography Ariel Fontaine was born into a privileged life of a noble, yet it was her fortune (or misfortune) to be born as one of the Fontaines, who weren't like most run of the mill nobles, and actually cared more about keeping the members of their clan alive and breathing. Thus, Ariel wasn't pampered as much as an average noble child, and in fact trained to fight much like a warrior. She was taught the theory of magic, and learned to wield a sword almost as soon as she could walk. Ariel received a good education from top quality private tutors, due to her family's immense wealth, and anything she wanted, she just had to ask nicely, and it would soon end up in her hands. Ariel thus didn't face any hardships throughout the years she had lived, for she was a talented and intelligent girl, who could solve most of her problems, and anything her mind failed to solve, she used money to solve it. Ariel's power awakened when she was quite young, and was quite disappointing to some of her relatives, for she was a member of the main line, yet she developed a power that was very common to ladies in her family - strength enhancement, in one way or another. Ariel didn't receive a lot of power use training, and her education was focused on using her weapons, Fontaine Exorcism and academic subjects. Ariel's enhanced intelligence helped her apply theories she learned to practice, and allowed her to develop new theories when she had a success or failure. As a result, Ariel is a highly educated young lady, and has knowledge on many subjects most nobles would lack. Ariel was also known to be talented in learning magic if given the chance as she had very high intelligence. However, since her family wasn't really very focused on conventional magic use, Ariel didn't learn much in her formative years, save a few basic restoration spells to keep herself healthy. Ariel developed an inferiority complex as she always compared herself with her immediate relatives, such as Seth, her wind controlling brother, along with her own parents and her cousins, all of which possesses wonderful and otherworldly abilities. This manifested as her childish and spoilt behavior, to compensate for what she feels she lacks. As with all other main line Fontaines, Ariel lives in the Fontaine Mansion. This serves as her sole house, although she is permitted to use any house that belongs to the family as a whole. Personality and Appearance Ariel is a stereotypical teenaged girl, who has a rather nasty temper. She is assertive and always wants things her way. Ariel can also be defiant, and she loves to pressurize people into doing things for her. Ariel further has a low tolerance for what she deems as annoying or a chore. Ariel is known to sometimes have an inferiority complex. This is because Ariel is born into a family who all possesses incredible and complex powers, while her own is a commonplace one and very simple. Thus, she is often jealous of others, although after learning some Elemental Transformation, she has lost this trait. Ariel is otherwise very confident, and has a positive personality, keeping happy even in the most difficult situations Ariel is nonetheless a loyal friend once her trust is gained, and she is willing to help those she sees as a friend all the way, even if it means she herself has to lose something. She always is willing to help out and help her friends resolve difficulties, so long as it can be done with either smarts or money. Ariel also has a strong drive to succeed, and always puts in her best into whatever she does, to the extent she goes all out even in practice matches. Ariel doesn't like to joke, despite her general positive outlook. She is sometimes quite serious, and actually finds it hard to loosen up, although stress doesn't get her down that easily. Ariel, like most females in her family, is a beautiful woman. She has blonde hair that is long enough to reach her waist, blue eyes, and a relatively good figure for a girl her age. Ariel possesses smooth, blemish free skin that is very fair, and very delicate and fine features. She does not have muscle on her body, despite being a mostly physical fighter. Powers and Abilities Ariel has decent skills with a blade due to practicing the Fontaine Formless Sword, and is capable of holding her own with multiple different types of weapons even with her young age. Ariel has shown considerable amounts of agility and grace in her movements, and she can use her enhanced strength to easily swing weapons faster and more powerfully than others. Even without applying her power, she is already already stronger than most grown men, in spite of her lack of muscle and overall small build. Ariel is able to fight effectively even when dual wielding, and can use spears and swords exceptionally well. Ariel possesses a sort of strength enhancing power, which uses magicka to enhance her strength greatly, by altering a resistance field around her body with telekinesis. As such, she has speed, strength, stamina and dexterity that is very hard to match so long as she has magicka to fuel it. The extent of Ariel's strength is that she can move faster than the human eye can track, and her stomps crater the ground. Furthermore, Ariel has no difficulty in handling two greatswords, and can even use them as one would a dagger, with the limitation being space to maneuver and not the weight. As such, she can easily cleave through any material with simply a sword, if the sword does not get destroyed in the process. She tends to break any sword weaker than ebony in a single hit if she exerts her full strength. The power also prevents recoil from affecting her hands, and lets her block blades with her palm, which aids Ariel in a defensive manner and helps her fight better. Ariel possesses improved stun and stagger recovery, as well as passively enhanced durability due to her resistance field, and can even snap weapons with her hands. By surging magicka through her resistance field, Ariel can essentially harden it like armor to block both magic and physical attacks by forming a ward like telekinetic lattice around her body. Ariel can cast a lightning bolt that doesn't cost magicka and does heavy damage to magicka reserves of those it hits. It is a low damage attack that can travel an unusually long distance to injure people far away from her. Ariel can also drain away people's life force on touch or through melee weapons to bolster her own and heal herself via her tertiary ability. Ariel is well versed in light and heat based magic, due to her learning capacity, and because her mother is also a very powerful light magic user, which gives her an excellent teacher. Ariel seems to have a strong intuition about magicka use, and is a genius level prodigy who can develop new spells from observing old ones and combining their effects. Ariel is talented at Elemental Transformation by nature, and is aligned to the Aether and Flame elements, although Ariel is not well versed in other Fontaine Exorcism techniques. Usage of elemental transformation to mimic her mother's Templar Magic is one of her main magic forms. Ariel is easily able to generate flames and light as her alignments mainly work in that area, but she has also used this to maintain her speed when she leaps off surfaces. Ariel can also make any weapon do additional flame damage by channeling her flames through her weapon. Like all other Fontaines, Ariel does not age and lives a lot longer than a normal human or elf. She is resistant to poisons and immune to disease. Ariel also has perfect emotional control and is immune to illusion due to her learning of the Fontaine mental techniques.. Equipment Ariel possesses a Fontaine Blade that is indestructible and incredibly sharp. It can easily cut spirits and even armor. When Ariel channels her power into the sword, it becomes unstoppable and can cut through practically anything, be it physical or magical. Only an indestructible object can stop Ariel's sword in this state, and even so, the wielder of said object would probably be sent flying. Ariel can further enhance her blade, the swings producing crescents of high pressure, super heated air that breaks down into ionizing plasma. This can injure further targets. Ariel carries a special silver tipped spear known as Whitelight that emits a powerful glow. It does a lot of damage to unnatural beings such as undead, werewolves and daedra, and allows Ariel to defeat such supernatural entities extremely quickly, mostly with a single strike. Said spear can also act as a light source. The spear is also perfectly balanced, and can be thrown as a projectile if necessary. Ariel isn't using the full power of her spear, though, and it seems to have hidden abilities. Ariel wears a full set of heavy armor. It provides her good protection from all sorts of threats. She also has dresses and other clothes as necessary. Trivia *Ariel's looks are based on Mordred (Saber of Red) from the Fate universe, but she is more developed physically and has much longer hair. *Ariel's talent in magic can possibly allow her to learn more than just Elemental Transformation. Ariel is shown to have excellent memorizing ability, a very large magicka pool and high endurance, which would make her an excellent Rune Seal and Spirit Awakening user. *Ariel's resistance field power is actually more similar to the magical power of her aunt Remillia than a standard strength type ability. She is thought to actually be able to launch things and fly if she tries to do such. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:Templars Category:ACA Fontaine Family